mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnolia Taffy Feathersweet
Magnolia Taffy Feathersweet is a half blood witch from Keswick, England. She comes from a long line of magical Candy makers. She currently lives in Hogsmeade village and owns Honeydukes Candy store. Family Background Magnolia, or Taffy to most people, is the daughter of Magical candy makers that have been making candy as far back as anyone in the family can remember. At some point long past as well, a grandparent married a muggle taking them out of the pureblood family list, even though its been all magical since then. The youngest child of three, Magnolia was a tiny hyper child. Even when not hopped up on sugar she was constantly zipping about doing things. Her mother Amaryllis believes this may be why she ended up so short. All her energy was spent playing, getting in trouble, and helping with the candy making that it got spent before it could make her grow taller. Family naming Tradition The Feathersweet's have two traditions with their names. The first name will be a plant of some sort, and the middle name will be a candy or pastry. This tradition has gone back to the very first Feathersweet to start making candy. Many Feathersweets have even taken to finding spouses with a plant first name to keep the theme going. Childhood Her first showing of magic came at the age of 6. Her uncle was working on some candy and she was watching him on a stool and kicking her feet back and forth watching him. He told her not to touch the hot confectionery as he waved his wand over it, making it twist and roll about into various shapes. But she wanted some NOW. A deep breath is let out and the air became cold enough to harden the candy right then. messing up the batch that was being made but letting her eat some! Hogwarts When time came to go to Hogwarts it was to no one's surprise the hyper child was sorted into Hufflepuff, a house known for students that are good with food charms. She spent her time in school learning all she could as she planned to join the family business after getting out. She knew she had to do her best at Charms, transfiguration and potions as those were important to candy making! She managed to graduate with top marks in everything needed and went right into her apprenticeship with her family. Being taught all their secrets and tricks to make mouth watering candy and other sweets. While at school she started dating another housemate Pip Hawtrey, a member of their house quidditch team. He was younger then her and after she graduated and started to focus more on her work they drifted apart and separated on good terms. Adult life 2015 - 2018 After Graduation Taffy dived deep into some intense apprenticeships with not only her own family but several other magical candy makers to learn as much as she could. Her intense focus on this is what had lead her to part ways with Pip. But the skills she learned where invaluable to her. 2018 - 2024 After her training was done. She traveled about a little to learn what the world was like outside of her hometown. A year was spent in Europe but then she went to the United States. Traveling to different cities known for both magical or Muggle candy. She started in Hershey, Pennsylvanian, and found their chocolate to be, rather subpar. The Cowboy It was on these travels, in April of 2018, when she went to Boston, that she met an American Wizard, Henry Flynn O'Connell. He was from a small town in southern Arkansas and there was an intense spark between them. The connection they felt was deep and nearly love at first sight, so much that she moved in with him with in a weeks time after their meeting. His way of saying "My Sweet Magnolia Blossom" in his southern accent thrilled her to her core. And she would call him her cowboy, though he's never worked with cattle. He was a Magi Archeologist and Magi Zoologist and often would be deep into research on one thing or the other. But then, after four years, On the ides of march he just, vanished on her. Their home was a mess but nothing was missing, that she knew of, but him. No clue of any foul play other then the mess. He was just, gone. She knew he had been researching a magical artifact but, nothing else beyond that. Heartbroken, she stayed in the states till after all the investigation was over and declared a dead end. They could find no clue of why he was gone or where he was at. Then she packed up the house they had been living in and returned home in 2022 to throw herself more into her work. As she packed up the house she checked each and every item to see if it had a spell or was a transfigured item that could give her a clue to his whereabouts. All she found though, was that the wooden Magnolia flower he gave her for the valentines day before he vanished, was also a ring box holding an engagement ring in it. Because of this though, she's not fond of being called by her first name. It makes her think of him. So between that and her nieces had an easier time with the name Taffy she now prefers to be called that instead of Magnolia. She is slowly getting over this, but most people will still call her Taffy. Family and special friends may be asked to use her first name. He is also the reason for her spelled eye color, as one of his favorite songs is "Lucy in the sky with Diamonds" by the Beatles. So She became his "girl with kaleidoscope eyes". It is the one reminder of him she refuses to let go. Everything else was packed away, transfigured into wooden bonbons, placed in a box of candy and shoved deep into the back of a closet. 2025 When Taffy learned that the candy store in Hogsmeade was in need of a new owner, she borrowed the money from her family to buy it and now happily runs it. She loves it when the students come to visit her to buy her sweet treats. Sometimes her nieces help her out in the shop on the schools Hogsmeade weekends and over breaks. She had some renovations done to the building to expand the apartment above the shop and a full candy making kitchen/workshop to upper floors. Shortly after she took over the shop in the town, and also the nearby school, begin to have issues with a werewolf. After one attack in late February calls to track it down where seen about the town. A group formed one day to seek it out around late April. The group was headed by one Gaston LaChasse. Who took an instant liking to Taffy. The feeling however, was not at all mutual as she found Gaston to be chauvinistic, belittling and demeaning to women. Gaston was taken to Azkaban for the wolf hunt, which despite the wolf attacking people is against the law. While there he would write to her, which was a struggle for him as he was not well educated. She would every so often write him back. An odd sort of friendship developed, with him thinking there was far more to it then there was. 2026 Late Winter Life went on and things calmed down. Gaston was eventually released several months later. The "couple" was reunited and had words. He snuck up on her and kissed her with no warning, resulting with her casting a spell on him as she had no idea who he was at first. Somehow she managed to get it into his brain some of her issues with him and he actually seemed like he took them to heart. With a promise of a dinner date later, The man set off to try to learn to be a better man. Eventually the date of their dinner was set. Valentines day. Which likely was not intentional on his side. A few short weeks later they would see each other again when Gaston brings a bleeding man to her apartment in the middle of the night. A werewolf attack victim. While tending to the man to keep him from bleeding to death on her cake couch they sent off for help and got a hold of the man's family. The man's life was saved and The two parted. That was the last time she saw him. Valentines day came and she went to the dinner, and Gaston did not. She's unsure what has happened to him now. She's sure something has as with a nearly year long obsession with her, he'd not be the type to stand her up. But days turned into weeks into months and so she has given up on seeing him again. It was also in these months that she became acquainted with and then friends with the Phoenix family. Jackson is the head of the DMLE and Rachel is a healer at Hogwarts. They also have a number of children, a few of which know her nieces. Spring In the months after the werewolf attack each full moon would bring forth a number of Aurors to patrol the town. On one of these nights Taffy brought the ones there something she had developed to help them stay alert and awake. The treat was declined but soon after the sounds of screams and howling was heard. She followed the aurors at a distance, in case a third hand was needed. Which it turned out to be. While the aurors trapped and captured the werewolf she Apparited to its victim, a small first year that had snuck out of the castle and got her to Three broomsticks. The child ended up being daughter to the previous man she had helped. Once again she did her best to stabilize the victim while waiting on healers from St Mungos to arrive. The werewolf meanwhile was taken alive to the Ministry to await trial. Just before the school year ended she was approached by a soon to be graduate, Marzia Sterling about an apprenticeship. She joyfully accepted the girl in this regard and considers her quite a gifted witch in regards to candy making. When the Dragon attacked Hogwarts, she could only watch from the outskirts as the beast soared over the town and towards the school. The news of Fox's sacrifice was quick to hit the town as well as that the children in it where, mostly ok. She was grateful to be able to relay this information to her brother about the girls. Summer In the early weeks of summer the shop and some of her apartment took in smoke and heat damage due to a fire in the alley behind the building. The cause for this was a former auror that turned out to be a member of the Umbra who was leading some other members of the Law department on a wild goose chase and in the fight a fire was started as well as wall destroyed. Thankfully she was able to get out with her flock of Bird Gryffs unharmed and only the chocolate was melted in the heat. It took her about a week of straight cleaning the shop and working to get her stock back up to what it was before. It took time and a bit of hard work, even with magic to aid her. But in the end it was ready and all up to par and ready for sales again. At midsummer, she attended the world cup at Brighton beach with her brothers family and her youngest nieces best friends. While in the stands one of the players for the Winning England national team kept flying over to them and circling them. After a few times she realized this was Pip! Now a world cup winning quidditch player! She would later run into him at Hogsmeade after the Cup. He had joined the Ministry after it in the Department of Magical Games and Sports as the way they pulled the event together impressed him and he wanted to be a part of that. With him was a new coworker named Kalei, who was quite lovely. Their Reunion was short but pleasant, but nothing between them rekindled. In late July she would attend the trial of the werewolf that had attacked the child in the spring. The trial ended up lasting more than one day and was, rather a chaotic event. With the child defending the woman that attacked her. A recess was called and in that time, the woman escaped. And it is believed she killed Hannah Fischer, the Minister of magic at the time, in order to do so. Fall The first weeks of Fall where spent working hard to get the shop cleaned and the stock ready and waiting for the incoming students. September came and went smoothly and enjoyably. She delighted in seeing all the new first years come into the village for their first trip October was a different matter though. One the night of the full moon she stood in the doorway of the shop watching it rain. It was then that she was approached by a handsome and charming man. Who after some flirting asked her to go for a walk in the rain with him. Feeling lonely, attracted to the man, and a bit playful, she chose to go on it with him. Despite knowing she would be best staying inside due to the werewolf activity about the town. She soon learned the error of her ways as the charming man soon turned on her, attacking her to the ground and then, shifting into a werewolf atop her. In the chaos of this her wand was knocked into the muddy leaves of the outskirts of the woods he had taken her too. She was able to kick him off of her as he was mid shift and started to search for her wand. It was at this point yet another werewolf appeared, already fully shifted. This one though, was on the potion and so had full control of their mind. To her great luck it was the man she had helped save in the spring. He drove off her attacker while she fled to the apartment. Feeling more than a little foolish and quite lucky. The next morning Jackson, or Jax as friends call him, came and read her the riot act for what happened, Having heard of it. Knowing she had been stupid in her choice to go on the walk she did not argue with him at all. He left her with orders to always be in her apartment when the moon is full. Which she agreed to with no issue. A few days later the man that attacked her came to the shop again. To apologize and explain how without the potion he gets a little, not himself on that day. And that he was working to change to be a better man. After some consideration, she accepted his words and forgave him for what happened. She was still attracted to him so had hopes that, perhaps something more would come of things with him. She let Jackson know what transpired and that she would not choose to persecute if the man is brought in. Which made tracking him down almost pointless. Shortly before Halloween she saw him again and let him know. He, this time, chose to say that there could be nothing between them. Still hopeful she invited him to meet her at a costume party at the Crimson Fang, an underground club in the alley behind the shop. Informing him of the hard to miss costume she would be in she left with him seeming to agree to meet her at it. The party came and she went to it to await him. And once again she was stood up. Oh he came, but with someone else and took no notice of her. She did not even know he was there till she caught sight of him leaving. That was the last she has seen or heard from him. Early Winter 2027 Hobbies and Interests When not at work Taffy enjoys occasionally cross stitching. She doesn't have a whole lot of time for it though. She is quite fond of muggle jazz music and old 1940's - 50's singers. As well as more modern singers that preform in that style. She enjoys going dancing as well. But has not for a while as she lacks someone to dance with. Physical Appearance Taffy has what gets referred to as the "Feathersweet build". She's on the short side, Naturally slightly thicker than an average woman and very curvaceous. Though many people think their size is due to large amounts of sweets they consume, the family actually strives to make sure they eat as healthy as possible to counter their job. Her hair is a deep red, which contrasts with her pale skin. Her eyes are naturally a deep blue but she has them spelled to look like a kaleidoscope pattern of blues and purples. Her clothing style when not in the shop uniform leans towards 1940's and 50s styles. She is seldom seen unkempt or not put together. Personality Taffy has been called spirited, outspoken and feisty. Also hard working, outgoing and willing to go the extra mile. She has a bit of a disregard for rules when it may mean helping someone out. She also tends to be rather trusting and willing to give people more than one chance and easily forgives transgressions. Skills and Abilities Taffy is extremely skilled in charms, transfiguration and potions magic wise. She is highly trained in a number of candy and pastry making techniques. While she would not call herself an artist she has a fair amount of artistic skill, especially in sculptural work, that she uses in her work.. Possessions Apart from the store. Taffy "owns" a small flock of bird griffins. The peacock type is the shop bird named Pocky and helps her watch over the shop and sleeps in it at night. The rest sleep in her apartment over the shop. They are all named for muggle candies. She owns a wide array of vintage jewelry. Like all Feathersweet's when she left home she was given a couch shaped like a slice of cake. Relationships Family Basil Brittle - Her brother, who is currently head of the family business. She goes to him when she needs advice on issues with Honeydukes. Camellia Butterscotch Gardenia Ambrosia Marigold Macaron Friends Pip Hawtrey Henry Flynn O'Connell Gaston LaChasse Jackson Phoenix Rachell Phoenix Octavia Phoenix Khalil Lovelace Ambrose Waldgrave Charlotte "Charlie" Merle Josephine Pryah Rumors Rumors are sourced from The Owl Post Rumour has it articles and are free to use in Roleplay. 2026 All Feathersweets have a secret candy sense and know everyone’s favourite without being told. Could the sweets loving DADA teachers sweet tooth be extending to a maker of sweet treats? Reports are in of Him and the owner of Honeydukes looking cozy in Three brooms. The halls of the castle smelled just a bit sweeter on Tuesday when The Candy Badgers Aunt came in to speak at Artifice club. The Slytherin HOH smelled faintly of cherry tarts for some reason as he made his rounds at curfew in the commons Sunday night. What was up with that? I heard that a lion wants to work for the Candy badger’s aunt over break. I heard that people that reject offers of Feathersweet fudge are cursed to be grumpy their entire life. 2027 Behind the scenes Magnolia is an Rp character of furry/fantasy blogger Softpaw Sommer Blog link. She found the sim on a Muggle Monday to take a tribute photo for Alan Rickman. After exploring it for a blog post she fell in love with the build and decided to join the rp. She also plays Aisling Rose Opal Jones, Arianna von DracheBlume and Marigold Macaron Feathersweet. As well as a member of the Sim ooc staff as a Head ALO Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Adult Category:Shopkeepers